


of chases and promises

by bogmage



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), The World of Mianite, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bogmage/pseuds/bogmage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Mianite Day 31] Jordan has a strange conversation with Nadeshot while trying to run from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of chases and promises

**Author's Note:**

> please forgive me i know not what i do

“Well this is a problem, this is a bit of a problem.” Jordan took off, not wanting to be caught by three people who were probably going to kill him. He glanced behind himself as he ran, jumping straight into a river rather than wasting time trying to get around it. Nadeshot was tailing him. 

Off in the distance he could hear Modestep shouting for his blood. Great. Some people could really hold a grudge. 

He stumbled a bit, trying to figure out where to go next. Where would he be safe? Tucker’s house? Sonja’s? He really didn't feel like dying for this squabble again. 

His ears picked up what sounded like Tucker and Sonja's voices and he paused, trying to locate them. Were they just around the mountain? He sped up, hoping to see them any second.

He ran through a grove of acacia trees when the world seemed to tilt as he was yanked backwards. He collapsed awkwardly into his assailant. A hand went over his mouth and a puff of breath brushed his ear. “Sparkles.” Nadeshot. He shivered.

"You don't have to run. I'm not going to hurt you." Nadeshot’s voice was barely a whisper in his ear, but with Nade pressed to closely to his back he could feel the rumble of the words in his own chest. Nadeshot lowered his hand, apparently expecting a response.

“Um. Ah hah,” he hedged. Nade’s other arm was still wrapped around his middle pretty securely. 

“Really! What reason do I have to kill you. I like you, Sparkles, I think we should be on the same team.”

Jordan laughed awkwardly, trying not to show how nervous he was. “Well pal, you sort of missed your chance on that. I’m not sure I’m going to believe that you want to join Ianite at this point.”

“No no, I want you to team with US! Join Dianite! Or at least have an alliance with us!” Nadehot released him, and Jordan turned around. Nade looked so earnest. “It’s an open offer. Just think about it.” 

Jordan took a step backwards. Then another. Mind reeling, he turned and ran. He started climbing the steps to Tuckers’s house, hearing Tucker and Sonja more clearly the closer he got. Tucker looked up, startled, as he burst through the door, but calmed down as he recognized him. 

“Oh! Here, I made like literally four hundred swords by accident. Grab one, and let’s get this joint temple started.”

Jordan smiled, grateful for the distraction. But something told him this wouldn’t be his last strange interaction with Nadeshot.


End file.
